Can Haruhi and Kyoya Feel the Love Tonight?
by Little Miss Julia
Summary: Tamaki and the twins start to get a little worried when they realize just how close Haruhi and Kyoya are becoming. Based on the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" from The Lion King.


**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", The Lion King, or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and the movie affiliates.

**Dedications: **I'll dedicate this to Nathan Lane, because he's one of my favorite performers and because of him I was able to imagine Tamaki as Timon!

* * *

"I can see what's happening!" Tamaki exclaimed in a forced whisper.

He and the twins were hiding behind one of the many couches in the Third Music Room. Undetected, they were watching Kyoya and Haruhi. The two had stayed after the hosting was done. Kyoya had told Haruhi that he needed her help for something and it was revealed that he just wanted her there to hold his files and help him find information in them. She had agreed to this simply because he had said he would dock a little bit of her debt.

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru whispered back, confused and with their mouths in matching oval shapes.

"And they don't have a clue!" Tamaki scoffed, ignoring the twins.

"Who?" the twins whispered back, obviously not understanding. Tamaki let out a low, annoyed sigh and looked over at the twins as though they were acting extremely juvenile.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line," Tamaki whispered, obviously annoyed. He stuck up three fingers, "our trios down to two!" and he dropped one finger.

"Oh," the twins replied and glanced at each other. Silently Hikaru mentioned to Kaoru that there were actually four of them if you count Kyoya, Tamaki, and the twins, but Kaoru just shrugged it off. This was Tamaki they were talking about after all. Together they glanced over at Haruhi and Kyoya, who were discussing something, while Tamaki continued.

Letting his natural French accent emerge, Tamaki stated in a mocking tone, "The sweet caress of twilight," and motioned towards the slowly setting sun. Back to his regular voice, but still being quite sarcastic, Tamaki said, "There's _magic_ everywhere! And with all this romantic air," he glanced from the twins to the other two students in the room, "disaster's in the air!"

The twins finally realized the situation they were in. Tamaki, Kyoya, and themselves had always been friends, but now that Haruhi was here everything changed! Kyoya was falling in love with her and _nothing_ would be the same after that! They wouldn't be as close as they had been!

Over at the table that Haruhi and Kyoya sat at together, surrounded by documents and Kyoya's laptop. The two had started out by looking through the documents – which held information about each different host club customer – but slowly they had ceased that and were simply talking. The two students had never really _talked_ before. They'd chatted, but not like this. They were just talking about their lives and trivial little things that meant a lot to them.

Kyoya found himself longing to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her about his father and about his brothers. There was so much, but he just couldn't bring himself to just yet. He remembered the times the two had been this close. There was when she first arrived and he explained the host club to her. There were all those times they had stood together in the sidelines, watching their fellow host club members go about their zany ways. And of course he couldn't forget the time they spent together at the beach. It had been late at night and she had accidentally come into his room while he was drying off.

Kyoya mentally slapped himself. Why was he being so stupid? Thinking about Haruhi in that way wasn't right. She was extremely intelligent, though, and so dedicated to what she was aiming for. He admired her so much and for a moment he opened his mouth, about ready to tell her all about his past, but then he closed it, keeping the words unspoken.

_So many things to tell her_, he thought as she went on about her mother and her drive to become a lawyer, _but how to make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd… turn away from me._

As she spoke with Kyoya in a really close way for the first time, Haruhi started viewing him in a completely different way. When they had first met she had seen him as simply a too-smart teen who manipulated everyone around him. There had been times when she really hated him, and then times when she admired him so much. And then, of course, there were those moments where he made her heart skip a beat. Those were the moments that drove her crazy.

But as they talked, Haruhi started to realize something. _He's holding back_, she thought, realization striking her as she watched his every move and every emotion that crossed his features, _but what? I can't decide._ He talked about the host club and about how he had established it with Tamaki. Kyoya constantly stated that it was all Tamaki's idea and he really shouldn't take credit for it. He also hinted at his relationship with his brothers, though he obviously tried to stay away from the subject. It seemed as though he were trying to make his brother's sound so wonderful in comparison to himself.

_Why won't he be the king I know he is,_ Haruhi found herself thinking as she listened to him speak, _the king I see inside? _Haruhi knew that Kyoya could be great. He could own a multi-million dollar company if he wanted. If he longed to do so, Kyoya could control the host club, too. Haruhi couldn't understand why he kept bringing himself down. There was definitely something that he was hiding from her.

The sun was setting and it was getting close to night, but neither Haruhi nor Kyoya moved. They were staring at each other, both at a momentarily loss for words. At that moment it felt like everything was at peace. They were alone – or so they thought – and the moment seemed right. Haruhi blushed slightly and Kyoya smirked at the sight. It seemed like everything were perfect and when Kyoya's hand slowly moved and grasped Haruhi's on top of the table, it felt like the world was in perfect harmony.

"Kyoya…" Haruhi whispered, her eyes going wide. She bit her bottom lip slightly, embarrassed, and squeezed his hand in return.

From behind the couch a few feet away Tamaki and the twins were watching the entire scene, almost in tears. All three grasped the top of the couch and if either Haruhi or Kyoya glanced in their general direction they would spot the three heads resting there. But neither of the two was about to look away from each other. Kyoya lifted up Haruhi's hand and kissed her knuckles slowly, his eyes never straying from her's.

"And if he falls in love tonight," Tamaki whispered, sniffling and trying to hold back his tears, "it can be assumed..."

Haruhi stared up at Kyoya and that feeling she had felt that night at the beach came flooding back. She had denied them then, but she wasn't about to do that now. Kyoya's lips on her skin made a shiver run through her and Kyoya obvious noticed. He smiled and – still holding her hand, but off to the side – leaned forward towards her. Haruhi felt her heart's pace pick up and each beat sounded like a drum right next to her ears.

"…his carefree days with us are history," the twins finished for Tamaki, watching as Haruhi and Kyoya got closer and closer.

"In short," all three said together as they got closer, "our pal," closer, "is doomed!"

Haruhi and Kyoya's lips collided in a soft, sweet little kiss, their hands tightening their hold on the other's, and the hint of three crying young men could be heard from behind a nearby couch. But Kyoya and Haruhi didn't notice or didn't care.

Because they felt the love tonight.

* * *

**Author's Corner –** So if you couldn't tell, this was HIGHLY based off of the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from The Lion King. I love the movie and I actually made an amv about this (the characters were the same) so I decided to make a little one-shot, too. I think it turned out rather cute, though maybe it's just me.

The amv I made is named " Can Haruhi and Kyoya Feel the Love Tonight " and my username is xOxLxIxVxEx  
Check it out if you want =]

I hope this at least made you smile.

Sincerely Yours,  
Julia


End file.
